


【星剑】How can you catch a planet

by Evathehuman



Category: Rock Music RPF, 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman
Summary: 李剑想抓住一颗星星，他失败了
Relationships: 李剑/邢星
Kudos: 9





	【星剑】How can you catch a planet

“你不如把我杀了。”邢星有的时候会这么说，在隔着酒精和吵闹人群的大排档里，在乐器电脑发出的巨大轰鸣里，或在一片窒息的争执里。贝斯砸在地上发出一声冰冷短促的惨叫，接着是沉默。

李剑捡起贝斯——摔得不狠，邢星收着了，他们没有钱买那么多贝斯用来发脾气。李赫站在一边安静地看着，眼睛像结着冰的水面。他这时候瞧着一点也不木讷了，面无表情地透过尼古丁造成的烟雾里看着他。

“你不能这么攥着他。”李赫说，不是安慰的语气，而是在陈述一个显而易见的现实。

李剑觉得双手发木。血液不再在血管里兢兢业业地奔走，心脏撞击胸腔的声音从很远的地方传来，好像那不属于他身体的一部分似的。邢星早溜走了，没人知道他去哪了，可能去喝酒，可能去打架，也可能像什么事没有一样回家蒙头大睡。李剑突然不想管了，他实在太累了，光是站在那就让他筋疲力竭。所以他靠着墙坐下了，地上有一听没喝完的啤酒，他够过来喝了一口，酒精代替血液进入他的身体，但他觉得更糟了。李剑总觉得邢星没了自己不行，邢星是个乱七八糟的男孩，生气了能把酒瓶砸在自己脑袋上，高兴的时候又能掰着李剑亲他，像一个全身心爱着他的小狗一样抱着他。李剑有时候摸着他身上自己造出来的伤痕，触着他情绪激烈的呼吸时，会觉得弟弟没了他真不行。他得把他攥的紧紧的，才能不让他自己伤到他。至于邢星身上爆炸造成的高热气体会不会烧伤他，他不在乎，也没工夫在乎。

可是邢星需不需要他？

李赫也走了，排练室只有他一个人的呼吸。

滚蛋吧，都他妈滚蛋。他想。巡演，编曲，音乐，理想，都他妈滚蛋吧。去他妈的乌托邦，老子受够了。

这种想法不是第一次出现。它们往往伴随着过分漫长的夜晚和间歇性的情绪涌动。这时候音乐会短暂地从他的脑子里消失，与音乐一起消失的还有其他的一些意义，活着，死了，时间，情感。他有次很确信地看到自己躺在一条虚无的河里，在波纹里起伏漂流，有时黑色的水面盖过了口鼻，巨大嘈杂的声音说着一些辨认不清的话。有时他浮出水面，看到漆黑的天空里悬挂着巨大的天体，高温的气体在表面燃烧，耀眼到刺目的光芒射进他的眼里。他试着伸手够了一下——太远了，完全没可能够得到。于是黑色的河水裹挟着他涌向更远的深处。

“大哥。”有人叫他。排练室已经全黑了，走廊的灯光透过半开的门照进来一点，勾勒出一个黑色的剪影。李剑不知道时间过去了多久，他没有觉得饥饿，他茫茫然然地以为李赫才刚刚离开。

“大哥。”那人又叫了他一声，走过来拽他。他挣了一下，没使上什么力气，但那人很轻易地把手松开了。他突然被惶恐和愤怒充满了，充沛的感情一瞬间灌满了他的四肢。他一把攥住那个人，牢牢地不让他离开。

“你他妈还知道回来。”李剑咬着牙，恨不得就这么把这小逼崽子胳膊捏碎。

“大哥，我不想和你吵。”邢星倒是显得心平气和，“我觉得没意思了，我就走了。我就是这样的人。”

“你到底想做什么？你是不是非得把自己造死才行？摇滚早他妈的死透了！”李剑气得不行，但又强迫自己放软口气哀求起来。“我们在中国，不在70年代的英国，我们不可能永远做一样的音乐。我不是不想让你干你想做的事，但你得知道自己多大了，你得知道什么叫活着。”

邢星动也没动，相似的争执已经进行过太多遍了，他一开始还会和李剑吵，但吵多了也就懒得再生气了，只有李剑每次愤怒地像设置了关键词的炸药。邢星更像是冬天的河流——越来越沉默，也越来越冰冷。“你做音乐牛逼，哥，我知道，但我就觉得没劲，“他说，”我不乐意在那弹贝斯，我不乐意弹新音乐，我不乐意考虑明天什么样，我改不了了。你走在前面了，我赶不上你，也不想赶了。”

李剑脑袋被邢星的话刺的疼到不行，他简直怀疑他弟弟的脑袋是钢铁做的，或者根本就在哪次演出摔出了毛病。“弟弟，你再想想，你不能不想明天。大波浪要好起来，它必须得好起来。乐队不是个兴趣，你活着也不是个兴趣，你不可能永远活在你的乌托邦，那是假的，不存在的，但你活着是真的。”他摸了摸邢星的脸，柔软的，温暖的，活生生的。他明白邢星想要的是那种旧时代摇滚的生活，活的快，死得早，在柔软的身体上划下痕迹，他要尖叫，他要大笑，他要愤怒，他要世界都滚蛋。他要按他的方式活着，摇滚是他的一部分，但绝不是一切。李剑爱死这样的邢星了，他就像是从梦里蹦出来的完美化身，他的漂亮男孩，他的傻男孩，他永不熄灭的星星。他又恨死他了，他恨起来就要用最恶毒的话骂他，他要把他攥的紧紧的，这颗星星已经在他的梦想里烙下一片印记，他不可能放他离开，他不可能放手让他烧死自己，他想让他留在自己的梦里，活在自己身边。

“你让我怎么办？”他乞求道，”你不能离开我。”

“你不如杀了我吧。”邢星说。他出奇冷静地从口袋里掏出一把水果刀，刀刃弹出来冲着自己，刀柄塞到李剑手里。李剑眼角看到一个粗糙丑陋的米老鼠在刀柄上咧嘴笑，这是他们一起在超市买的，廉价极了。邢星一手拉起自己的上衣，一手攥着李剑的手，把刀刃按在自己肚皮上。

“划吧，大哥。”他催促道。眼睛紧紧瞅着李剑。

李剑面无表情地被动拿着刀，那个丑陋的米老鼠被压进手心。金属的凉意顺着刀过渡到接触的皮肤上，刀刃和他的手说不清哪个更凉，他甚至觉得那刀就是他的一部分，隔着一层皮肤贴着邢星的内脏。他的手慢慢发起抖来，锋利的刀刃在皮肉上压出一道痕迹。 邢星发出一声不耐烦的声音，他大概意识到李剑可能永远不会动手，于是抢过刀要往自己肚子上划。

李剑动了。邢星没见过他动作那么快过。他用精准的不可思议的动作抢过了那把刀——刀刃刚刚刺破邢星的皮肤，李剑便神奇地抓住刀刃，阻止它去往更深的地方。他的手掌被刀刃割出一道口子，空气里有血的味道，也不知道属于谁。李剑把刀甩到一边，接着一拳砸在邢星脸上，邢星没还手，于是他又扑上去，骑在邢星身上揍他。邢星躺在黑暗里一句话也没说，但李剑就是知道他睁着眼睛盯着他，所以他去亲那双眼睛，又去亲那条新鲜的伤口。

“弟弟弟弟，”他念叨着，虔诚地去舔一颗渗出的血珠，“你不能这么对我，你他妈不能这么对我。”他沿着伤口细细地舔，好像能把它舔好似的。他听到邢星似乎叹了口气，接着被划开的手掌被另一只温暖的手拉了起来，邢星舔了舔他的伤口，或是吸了一口他的血。

“我不在乎，李剑你明白不，那些都不重要，我要用我自己的方式活，那才重要。”邢星呢喃着说，温柔地拉起李剑，亲吻他的嘴唇。李剑尝到了血的味道，邢星的，他自己的，都混杂在一起，没有任何可能能将它们分开。他咬邢星的嘴唇，吞吐他的舌头，急不可耐地扯开那件粘了血的T恤。他恨不得全身都贴在邢星身上，就这么掐死他，但他又舍不得，就算他弟弟把他的梦在地上砸的稀烂，他也舍不得让他受一点伤害。

“我这么爱你，我这么爱你！”他咬牙切齿，邢星却一直沉默。他这时反而希望邢星回几句嘴，还几下手，而不是像个传不出回响的深渊。邢星的身体还是滚烫的，燃烧着的，遥远地高悬在天上，而他淹没在黑暗的河水里，拽着星星的残留下来的一道光不撒手。星星越来越远，温度也就从他的身体里被一点点抽离了。

性能让他暖起来吗？李剑简直是迫不及待地让邢星进入他。邢星的动作温柔极了，他像小狗一样蹭着李剑的身体，用手揽着他的头，亲吻他的脸颊，几乎带着点讨好的意味。李剑的手按着邢星的肚皮那条浅浅的伤口，两条伤痕交叠，血液在其间过渡，接吻，做爱——但这些对愈合毫无作用，只能让痛苦留的更久。李剑不在乎这些，他恨不得一辈子攥着这些痛苦，把燃烧的星星按进血液里，他在蒸发，在毁灭，但是没关系，只要他的星星不离开他。

窗外的小巷里有机动车驶过，车灯一闪而过地经过了房间。李剑垂下头，他们的视线在光影交界中接触了。李剑看到邢星的额头有细密的汗珠，头发乱七八糟地黏在一起，额头上有个伤口，李剑记得那是他昨天自己挤破的一颗痘。

然后李剑看到了他的眼睛。

邢星的眼睛既没有享受的迷茫，也没有愤怒的欲望，它们冷静极了，穿过结冰的湖面看着李剑。

李剑颤抖了一下，浑身的力气都被抽走了。

”我爱你，大哥，但我要走了。“邢星在黑暗中说。


End file.
